A laundry dryer is a home appliance for drying a washed laundry, e.g., dresses using hot air. In general, a laundry dryer includes a drum for accommodating an object to be dried therein, a driving source for driving the drum, a heating means for heating air introduced into the drum, a blower unit for sucking air into the drum or discharging air from the drum, and the like.
Laundry dryers can be categorized into an electrical type laundry dryer and a gas type laundry dryer according to a system for heating air, i.e., a heating means. The electrical type laundry dryer heats air using electric resistance heat genera. And, the gas type laundry dryer heats air using heat generated from gas combustion.
Moreover, laundry dryers can be categorized into a condensing type laundry dryer and an exhaust type laundry dryer. In the condensing type laundry dryer, air exchanges heat with an object to be dried in a drum and then turns into humid air. The humid air circulates within the laundry dryer without being externally discharged. The circulating humid air exchanges heat with external air by a separate condenser to generate condensed water. The condensed water is then drained cut of the laundry dryer. In the exhaust type laundry dryer, air exchanges heat with an object to be dried in a drum and then turns into humid air. The humid air is directly discharged out of the laundry dryer.
Besides, laundry dryers can be categorized into a top loading type laundry dryer and a front loading type laundry dryer according to a system for putting an object to be dried into a laundry dryer. In the top loading type laundry dryer, an object to be dried is put into the laundry dryer via a topside of the laundry dryer. In the front loading type laundry dryer, an object to be dried is put into the laundry dryer via a front side of the laundry dryer.